The Dedicated Trilogies
These following stories are for all my friends her on this wonderful wiki! Rainsplash987 The Rainysong Trilogy Rainypaw's World Rainypaw has a hard life. Suprises are never good to her. This story talk about her and her struggle to survive in a world where there is nobody you can trust. Rainysong's Choice Rainysong has discovered something that she shouldn't have. With a suprsising new family member, and threats to her friends, Rainysong begins to doubt herself. She is left with a choice. But when her time runs out, Rainysong has one choice left. Will she save her love, and her future, or the cat who was her family, and her helpless kits? Rainysong's Rebellion Rainysong has fought hard for freedom, but the new leaders just won't let up. Rainysong is tired of the dictatorship she lives in, and vows to lead a rebellion against everything she ever knew. NightshimmerXD The Nightpaw Trilogy Nightpaw's Survival Nightpaw and the rest of TreeClan have been split up and destroyed. She is the last cat to still follow the warrior code, and fears that the age of the clans is gone. But will an unexpected new friend change her mind? Nightpaw's Quest Nightpaw has vowed to take on a dangerous quest. She is the only cat able to restore the warrior code and StarClan's words. But a lifetime exile wasn't the reward she expected for bringing back TreeClan... Nightpaw's Return Nightpaw has been hiding for moons on end. The final words of her clan lie fresh in her head. She knows she can never really go back... Unless she becomes someone else.... Arti, The Bramblepath Trilogy Bramblepaw's Question Bramblepath's Sight Bramblestar's Path Savannah The Goldenshadows Trilogy Goldenpaw's Findings Goldenpaw is a spunky young SwampClan cat. Her warrior ceremony is early and her life has been at ease until a shocking secret turns her inside out. A self- exile isn't all the has though... She has a bigger revenge in-store... Goldenshadows' Revenge Goldenshadows' has changed herself. She is now cold blooded, and won't stop until everyone has paid for their lies. The shock and pain she had was too much, and vows to truly destroy everyone. But when one attack goes a little too far, Goldenshadows wonders what she's become. Goldenshadows' Regret Pain and regret run high in the heart of Goldenshadows. She wants to turn back the clock, but nothing can stop what she did. She wants more than anything to go back to the days when she was just a young apprentice, with no big worries. Can a mysterious, battle scarred tom grant her wish? Ash622 The Ashflight Trilogy Ashpaw's Training Ashpaw has been secretly training in the Dark Forest. She sees it as no harm, and just wants to be a better warrior than her snooty brother. Still, maybe mentioning it to the clan medicine cat was a really bad idea... Ashflight's Battle Ashflight has accidentally unleashed the Dark Forest among her clanmates. Can Ashflight make it away from this deadly battle? Or will she die like all her friends... Ashflight's Resurrection Ashflight has escaped the clutches of The Dark Forest. With help from some kittypets and a feisty rouge, can Ashflight and her friends take back RoseClan? Or will the Dark Forest prevail? Roboflight The Roboflight Trilogy Robopaw's Talent Robopaw is a clever she-cat of MountainClan. Her life is fun and she has no pain. She- cats in her clan are treated like royalty. The toms are the pitiful slaves that work for them. But when one tom tells Robopaw the reason for these ways, she starts to wonder if anything is at all what it seems to be. Roboflight's Surprise With a new warrior name in paw and some real friends, Roboflight is ready to take on the lies and challenge the beliefs that have been around since before she was a kit. Still, constant surprises are around every turn, some more horrifying than others. Roboflight's Loyalty With a devastating death and cruel threats hanging over Roboflight’s head, she starts turning rouge. With no cat to stop her and freedom to fight for, she becomes ruthless, in her quest to free the clans. She promises to avenge the brave tom, cruelly murdered in front of her. But when she starts doing things that even she can’t explain, Roboflight starts questioning her loyalty, not just to her clan, but to herself as well. Tanglefrost101 The Tanglepaw Trilogy Tanglepaw's Honour Tanglepaw has always been more or less of an outcast. With his quiet nature, and nimble skills, it’s no wonder that most of ShadowClan has rejected him. But perhaps the annual contest between the four clans can bring him to the top, and maybe to a new friend just as well. Tanglepaw's Love After being shamed by a new WindClan apprentice, Tanglepaw doesn’t want to be around anyone. He has become hostile, and no cat can seem to tame him. Could a young she-cat melt his heart of stone? Tanglefrost's Strength Tanglefrost has proved his courage, and is now a warrior. With his new status, he starts acting proud and relentless to his friends. Maybe the mysterious dead bodies outside the camp can solve his un-dying pride. Katherine The Lilacheart Trilogy Lilacpaw's Courage Lilacpaw has always been the star in her family. Being the only kit has made her spoiled and occasionally rude. Nothing has ever stopped her from getting her way. Will a sudden surprise help her become less self-centered? Or will she take this as a sign of her own replacement? Lilacheart's Jealousy Lilacheart is jealous. She has a new sister, and is expected to be a role model. Instead of taking this with joy, Lilacheart believes that she has truly been replaced. She will stop at nothing to drive away the she-cat that stole her life. Lilacheart's Pride Lilacheart has succeeded, and the she-cat who threatened her is gone. Her life has become perfect once again. But Lilacheart’s pride is noticeable, and her parents begin to suspect that she was the one to drive away her sister. Lilacheart doesn’t want to lie, but she can’t let this secret get out either. Fiona The Tabbypaw Trilogy Tabbypaw's Arrival Every since Tabbypaw’s birth, she’s been shadowed by her older sister, who clearly wants nothing to do with her. She can’t help but wonder if it was a good idea to look up to her. She doesn’t want to do her sister wrong, but she wants to lead her own life too…. Tabbypaw's Struggle Tabbypaw has made a grave mistake. Now her sister willingly attacks her. There is no stop to this torture. She wants to leave, but that would let her sister win. Tabbypaw hopes she can escape her abuse, before she’s chased away. Tabbypaw's Patience Tabbypaw has left her clan. With her wounds and pain, she has decided that this is not the life for her. She just wishes her parents could understand that she left for their own good. Fluffymoney$143 The Emmipaw Trilogy Emmipaw's Judgment Emmipaw used to be a kittypet. She joined DeerClan, under the impression that she would fit in. But a panel of popular she-cats are criticizing her every move. Will Emmipaw ever learn to fit in? Or will the panel forever taunt her? Emmipaw's Heart Emmipaw couldn’t help but fall for the best tom in the clan. It wasn’t her fault, but she panel see’s it this way. She knows that if she steps out of line, she’ll lose all power she has gained. But she wants to reach out to the tom that touched her heart. The dream of the DeerClan medicine cat just might be able to help. Emmishine's Freedom Emmishine has received her warrior name while the panel remains apprentices. She can’t help but feel a little superior to the nasty she-cats. But one mistaken move has started a war between the clan, and only Emmishine can stop the fight. Lise The Galefeather Trilogy Galepaw's Reunion After many long hardships, Galepaw has returned from the Land of Snow. Her warrior ceremony is underway, and is living life to the fullest. One cat isn’t celebrating her return though. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Galepaw supposedly killed his littermate… Galefeather's Power Galefeather is solving the mystery piece by piece. Some cats won’t forgive her for an action that wasn’t her own, but Galefeather is putting it all behind her. After all, she has an apprentice and the clan deputy is retiring. Maybe, just maybe, Galefeather can change the rules, and take on deputyship. Galefeather's Chance With a bit of luck, Galefeather has seized her way into the top role. Her chances of leadership are good, but lies are coming out, and she’s at the center of them. Can Galefeather stop the rumors? Or will she be swamped in her own blood? Jetfeather, the Jadeflight Trilogy Jadepaw's Suggestion Jadepaw has always wondered what the world is like outside the forest, but she fears she will never know. Her leader keeps a leash on every cat, and Jadepaw is tethered to the clan like glue. When she hears of her mother's plans to overthrow the clan, and change the code, so every cat may see the see the sunlight. Jadepaw is terrified of thsi plot, and isn't sure wheher to support her mother, or stop her power... Jadeflight's Will Jadeflight has prevented an apocacalyse from happening,, but the cat she trusted once has betrayed her, and her life is on thin strings. Maybe a secret love can soothe her mind and melt her heart. But without a way to make herself safe, Jadeflight may have to let everything out from her grip. Jadeflight's Utopia Vinestar is dead. Jadeflight killed her. Every cat knows. But Jadeflight isn't sure whethere she should be noticed as a hero or a traitor. The world seems perfect. Sun has finally coem through to the clans. But Jadeflight starts to wonder if everything is as perfect as it seems..... My Parents The Firetail, Creekheart and Ivyfleet Trilogy Firetail’s Wonder Firetail has always been enchanted by one she-cat, and wonders if he will ever be cool enough for her. Meanwhile, He deals with the strange acts of the clan leader, and the pain he feels after the death of his mother. Creekheart’s Curiosity Creekheart has secretly loved the brash and feisty Firetail. She knows that he thinks of her as more than a friend, but can’t find a way to tell him she feels the same. She has entrusted her secrets with her sister, but wonders if it was a good idea to mention Rosewing’s death… Ivyfleet’s Answers Ivyfleet has always been at the head of the food chain. When her sister bears the kits of a cat she loved, she decides that she wants answers. But more than that, she wants the tainted blood of those cats spilled on the ground. Will she succeed with her cruel task? Or will an unexpected rival stop her in her tracks? Kristen The Shimmerheart Trilogy Shimmerpaw's Role Shimmerpaw has always been the center of attention. With her silky white fur and pure green eyes, no tom could possibly look away. And after all, with the new-leaf gathering approaching, she just might shock a few cats with her favorite tom. Shimmerheart's Fantasy Shimmerheart is closer than ever to a tom she can now call her mate. Her fantasy has come true, and she loves these moments. However, for some reason, one of her friends is avoiding her, and bitter when she speaks. And when that same cat disappears from the clan, Shimmerheart wonders if she’s behind it. Shimmerheart's Vitality With her only ally gone, Shimmerheart is questioning her own survival. Shimmerheart doubts her importance to ThunderClan. Without a guide, all seems lost and she doesn’t understand what’s going on with her missing friend. Oddly enough though, her mate seems to understand it all… Me The Brightsong Trilogy Brightpaw's Wish Brightpaw is a quiet young she-cat. She’s always been smart and reliable, but she harbors her secret thoughts. She wants to be with one tom, but considering he’s popular, she doesn’t think she has a chance. She vows to try her hardest at the gathering, but there are surprises everywhere, and an unexpected cat may come home with nothing but a broken heart… Brightsong's Pain Brightsong can’t forget what she’s seen. Nothing will ever be the same. Everything is too awkward and she hates herself for thinking she was good enough. Without knowing what else to do, she turns hostile. Nothing can solve her depression, and it seems as though no cat cares. Brightsong feels betrayed and leaves everything thinking that no cat will notice that she’s gone. Brightsong's Forgiveness After moons of hiding and watching, Brightsong has finally given up. Not a single cat is looking for her, and clearly there was no cat that missed her. She wants to go back, but nothing can ever be the way it was, and she feels sick inside. Maybe another group of outcasts can help her through her troubling depression and help her find a way to forgive her past, and save her future.